A Not So Happy Journey
by Kazucchan
Summary: Their story was far from happy, but now that life gave them a second chance, this time, they'll make things right.
1. A Not So Happy Journey

_Some suffer in the silence._

"Let's break up."

The lost look his loved one had gave him heartbreak, but he brushed it away and continued, "I can't do this anymore, Shunsuke. I'm tired."

 _I'm sorry, Shunsuke. Please forgive me._

He believed it was for the best.

* * *

 _Some just wonder why they were left behind._

"Was it that hard?".

The person in front of him sobbed silently. He himself couldn't take it anymore, and so he released the dam of tears he was holding for five long years.

"Was it that hard for you to fight for us? Because me? I'd go against the world for us. No matter what the obstacles are, I'd always stay by your side. I'd fight for us until who knows when, Shoukichi."


	2. Chapter 1: Imaizumi's Side

The world is unfair.

He tried his best. He knew that he had been a good lover to Naruko for years. He knew that he deserved better than what was happening to him right now.

 _Naruko broke up with him._

And his reasons were that he was already 'tired' and that he can't continue with their relationship anymore. He didn't even give a proper explanation. Imaizumi wanted to ask if he did something wrong, something that his lover didn't like. But he remained silent.

The emotionless look Naruko gave was enough to silence him and almost drive him insane.

Imaizumi locked himself up in his room for days. He refused to go to university and to even eat. He spent his hours wondering why Naruko would be tired of their relationship.

 _Was he boring because they didn't make love frequently?_

 _Was Naruko irritated of him because of his grumpy and prideful attitude?_

 _Was he not good enough for Naruko?_

"Shunsuke, you have to eat. You're not touching the food the maids leave outside of your room. It's okay if you don't go out, but please just eat." His mother's voice was desperate on the other side of the door. "Please, Shunsuke. Don't waste your life just because of this."

"Please leave," Imaizumi's voice was hoarse.

"Shunsuke-"

"Just leave. Please." He buried his head on his knees. "I want to be alone."

He heard his mother sigh, but instead of leaving, he heard small noises and guessed that his mother was leaning on the door like him.

"You know, I had a talk with your father weeks ago. He said that he wants to stay in America with us. For good. He wanted change, plus, you have a better future with your cycling there in America. I'm sure you'll be the headlines of newspapers years from now."

He could almost see his mother make big gestures with her hands. "'Imaizumi Shunsuke, the Rising Star of the Cycling World!' How does that sound?"

Imaizumi smiled a little at his mother's enthusiasm.

"Think about it, dear. If you want to forget and move on, come with your father and start a new life abroad. If you are ready, tell us your decision. We'll be waiting." With that, he heard shuffling and after a few moments, there was only silence outside.

* * *

Her mother was right.

In order for him to move on, he needs a new start. And going to America to start a new life is perfect.

He'll work hard and make sure that he'll be a star so that his message would reach even Naruko.

 _I have moved on. Look at me now, Naruko. I have moved on from what you did to me._

He'll go to America, hoping that Naruko would receive that message years from now.

"Mom, dad," he called out to his parents who were sitting at the dining table. The two looked relieved upon seeing their son finally out of his room.

"Have you made up your mind?" his mother asked.

"Yes," Imaizumi said in a low voice. "I'll go with you."

 _Just you wait, Shoukichi._

* * *

"Currently leading with a one second difference, we have here our rising star from Japan, Imaizumi Shunsuke!" the reporter announced over the sound of the helicopter.

"He's putting up a close fight with last year's defending champion, Faust Lindon! Since his first official race here in America, our Japanese racer has gained tremendous popularity! Will he take the crown from last year's champion?"

"Five hundred meters from the finish line and the difference is growing larger! Is it already impossible for Lindon to catch up? This intense race gives me the chills!"

As soon as the first placer crossed the finish line, shouts, some incoherent, erupted from the crowd, but the name of the person they were cheering for was as clear as the day.

"IMAIZUMI! IMAIZUMI! IMAIZUMI!"

The reporter made a squealing noise audible from the helicopter she's riding. "He did it! Once again, Imaizumi Shunsuke made another defending champion step down from the throne! The winner of this 33rd Grand Mountain Race is no other than Imaizumi Shunsuke!" The reporter paused for a while, and then with the same enthusiasm made an announcement.

"It seems that our winner broke Lindon's record last year, finishing the race thirteen seconds faster than Lindon did! He really is amazing!"

* * *

The shouts and cheers were deafening.

Everybody wants to receive that kind of attention, that kind of popularity.

Many people want to be cheered on by thousands of people, but that is not the case for Imaizumi.

After five years, he's still longing for that voice, for that person, to be the one to cheer for him.

* * *

He persevered, he tried to make his life meaningful, and now his hardships bore fruit.

Achievements, popularity, who wouldn't want _those?_

Still, he felt empty.

Wanting to be a successful person was not the reason.

Wanting to become popular was not the reason.

The reason why he worked and practiced like there was no tomorrow was to move on. To forget about the only person he ever loved in a romantic way. To forget about how that one person shattered his heart into a million pieces, and not even bothering to explain why.

The truth is, he can't.

Sucks to be him.

* * *

"Congrats, sho," the voice of his senior in his first year in highschool, Makishima Yuusuke, was on the other line.

"Thank you, Yuusuke-san."

"To think that you'll be this successful at a young age. My kouhais really are amazing."

Imaizumi was the first to call Makishima before when his family first moved to America. He wanted to have a friend to talk to, to give him advices on how to adjust. Sure, there was Onoda, but he wanted to talk to his senpais. He knew that Makishima went through the adjusting before so he sought his help. They grew close over the years, enough to be called as best friends.

"Not really. You seniors were the ones who taught us to try our best and never give up. You are the ones who are amazing."

"Haha! I'm flattered, sho." Imaizumi knew that Makishima was grinning, but he suddenly felt the change in the atmosphere. It's as if Makishima was hesitating to say something.

"What's wrong, Yuusuke-san?"

He heard his senpai sigh. "Shingo wants us to have a reunion. Just us eight. You, me, Shingo, Tadokorocchi, Sakamichi, Junta, Hajime..."

Imaizumi now knew the reason why his senpai was hesitant.

"And Shoukichi."

The all-rounder dreaded that day, the day when the two of them would meet again. He knew that it was inevitable.

As much as he didn't want to face Naruko, he wants to see his teammates, his friends, once again. He won't let his issues affect him.

At least, for now.

"Okay, sure. When?" He already saved a lot of money from his races. He won't worry if he has to buy a ticket to Japan all by himself.

"This Saturday. We'll meet at Sohoku. Coach Pierre wants to see us."

Imaizumi smiled softly. "So he's still the one who's mentoring the new kids, huh?"

Makishima laughed. "Old age wouldn't stop him from coaching, that geezer's _obsessed_ with cycling."

A pause.

"Can you make it?"

Imaizumi slowly nodded, momentarily forgetting that Makishima couldn't see him. "Yeah."

"Good."

* * *

Everything felt nostalgic. The second he stepped down from the plane, all the memories from his childhood resurfaced. He wouldn't deny that he missed his home country and the people that live there.

 _Even the air feels different_ , he thought.

His reminiscing was interrupted when he heard his phone ring.

It was a text message from Makishima.

 **From:** _**Yuusuke-san**_  
 **Subject: _Welcome back, sho!_**

 **Have you arrived already?**

Imaizumi typed in a reply.

 **To: _Yuusuke-san_**  
 **Subject: _I'm back._**

 **Yeah.**

The next message came after a few seconds.

 **From: _Yuusuke-san_**  
 **Subject: _Welcome back, sho_** _!_

 **See you at Sohoku, then.**

Imaizumi placed his phone back in his pocket and proceeded to ride a taxi to Sohoku.

* * *

He didn't know what to expect.

Maybe the others are already taller than him. Maybe their faces are just the same as before.

 _Maybe he's still as cheerful as he was before._

 _Did he forget about me?_ _Did I cross his mind even once?_

Imaizumi violently shook his head. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it, idiot. This day is for you and your friends. Not for looking back to your ruined lovelife._

"We're here," the driver said. Imaizumi paid the fare and stepped outside.

The cherry blossoms looked beautiful, something he didn't give a damn about before.

 _So it's already that time of the year..._

Slinging his backpack on his shoulder, he slowly walked towards the Bicycle Club's clubroom. He's not sure if it's still in the same place, but there's no harm in going. The strides he took were short. He wanted to take in all of the surroundings after all.

As he was nearing the clubroom, he spotted a familiar back.

An _all too_ familiar back.

The person was wearing a simple white shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers. After many years, you couldn't easily recognize the person, especially now that his hair's back to black.

But Imaizumi could.

He knew that it was him. You could show Imaizumi _just_ the person's finger and he'll still know that it's his.

The smaller person stopped abruptly, and because Imaizumi didn't want to be seen, he also stopped walking.

Imaizumi watched him look to his side, the side where the blossoms were falling beautifully, and smile softly.

The all-rounder wanted to hug him, to beg for him to take him back.

But he can't. He's too hurt to do that. He didn't want to look pathetic in front of Naruko. He needs to show him, to at least, pretend in front of him that he's done with him.

 _Why?_

Imaizumi stretched his hand out.

 _We were so happy, so why?_

"Oi! Shunsuke! Li'l bean!" A loud voice interrupted his thoughts, and he saw _him_ tense up.

 _I'm here, Shoukichi. I'm the person you broke and left._

He could feel Naruko hesitating to look around. He wanted to face Tadokoro, but before that, he needs to take a look at what time did to his important person.

 _Maybe he looks really handsome now._

Imaizumi smiled ruefully at the thought.

He saw _his_ shoulders heave up and down slowly, and when he turned around, Imaizumi forgot how to breathe.

Naruko didn't even say something to him. The ex-sprinter just waved at Tadokoro, and when he directed his gaze towards Imaizumi, he made a small bow of acknowledgement.

The all-rounder's voice was caught deep in his throat. _"I..."_

Naruko just stared at him, waiting for what he has to say.

Show him that you think of him only as a friend, Shunsuke. _You have moved on. You're not at fault here. He was the one who chose to end what you two had. Just stand tall and act naturally._

Imaizumi extended out his hand to Naruko.

"Long time no see, Shoukichi."

Naruko hesitated at first, but he eventually smiled a small smile and shook Imaizumi's hand.

"It's been a while, Shunsuke."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, yes, yes. I know that I still have Bunkasai!, but this has been bugging me for days and I was itching to write it so when I had the chance, I did write it. I'll try to focus on the two stories so that the updates won't be too delayed. :3


End file.
